


Bellarke fluff

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clarke is adorable, Drunk Clarke, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Protective Bellamy, bellamy is a really good boyfriend, its more of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is drunk at one Monty and Jasper's legendary parties and Bellamy takes care of her like a good boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke fluff

Bellamy kissed Clarke’s head where it rested against his shoulder, and jostled her a little in the circle of his arms. 

They were at one of Jasper and Monty’s legendary parties and after two drinks she had gotten giggly, two more and she'd been arguing with Murphy about the rights of women in America and after another three she was asleep on her boyfriend’s lap. 

Her deep breaths warmed Bellamy’s neck and she made an adorably disgruntled noise as he tried to rouse her. 

"Clarke, sweetheart, you can't sleep here." 

She tightened her arms' hold around his neck and grumbled into his skin. 

"Yes I can." 

Bellamy laughed and pressed his cheek to her hair. 

"Well I can't sleep here. Monty’s got that extra bed we can use in the spare room." 

Clarke mumbled again, clearly not all the way awake. 

"Don' wanna move." 

Bellamy shrugged, gently enough not to disrupt Clarke’s head on his shoulder.  
"I'll carry you how's that? You ready? One, two, three ... Up we go." 

Clarke continued counting, oblivious to how this made Bellamy laugh.

"Four, five -" 

"No, princess we are all done counting now. I'm gonna walk us to the spare room okay? You gotta hold on tight." 

Clarke swung one leg down out of his bridal carry and twisted to allow both her legs to wrap around Bellamys waist. The Blake, to his credit, adjusted seamlessly, smiling as the blonde pressed her nose to his neck. 

Clarke giggled.   
"I'm like a panda on a tree rawr."   
She finished with a soft bite on his neck and Bellamy could feel her smile around her teeth. 

He carefully walked through the apartment, dodging passed out limbs of drunk people on various couches. 

"I don't think pandas bite, babe." 

"Yours does." 

Bellamy shook his head, smiling. 

"Come on, princess, bed time."

He carried her to the bed and bent down a little to flip the covers back before leaning over to rest Clarke on the mattress. She was half asleep still and had to have her hands pulled from her boyfriend’s neck so that he could stand up again. 

Clarke tried to toe her shoes off while Bellamy removed his jacket and she whined when her footwear wouldn't comply. 

"Baby, my shoes won't come off." 

She pouted, eyes still closed, and Bellamy kissed her frown before pulling off her shoes. Once they were off she waved her foot on the air. 

"I wanna take my pants off too they're too tight." 

Bellamy took the spinning foot by the ankle and tugged the limb teasingly. 

"Bossy, bossy Clarke." 

The blonde smiled at him, wide and exaggerated. 

"Pleeeaaase." 

Bellamy obliged, undoing the zipper and buttons and helping pull the denim from her hips as Clarke lifted her butt off the mattress enough to remove the jeans. 

The pants got stuck on one ankle and Bellamy took it, pulling the material from the appendage. Clarke, a little more awake now, pulled her ankle towards herself, dragging Bellamy along with it. 

He smiled, guessing where her head was going, and kissed her ankle, moving his smiling lips up her leg. 

Clarke slid her other leg around his back and neck, pulling him towards her as he trailed kisses up her thighs. He smiled between her legs and slid his hands to her waist, kissing along her soft belly and up, over her chest to her neck and finally, her lips as they turned upwards in a cheeky smile. 

Clarke kissed him back, tasting his beer on his lips, and rolled over onto his chest as he lay on the bed. 

Bellamy mumbled her name between their mouths and reminded her that they were in a friend’s bed and had to behave. 

"Besides, there's practically every friend we have, including my sister, just a room or two away."

Clarke moaned, irritated, and slumped down into his arms for a cuddle. 

"Fine but we are finishing what we started when we get home." 

"When you aren't hungover, yes, I intend to finish this. Go to sleep princess" 

She sighed against his skin as Bellamy pulled the covers over them both. 

"Night Bell."

**Author's Note:**

> idk if im gonna write more maybe just random drabbles let me know if you like and if you have any drabbles you want done.


End file.
